Letters from Home
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Letters from home were a lifeline but sometimes they made Peter worry. A Lion and Flower snippet.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Letters from home were a lifeline but sometimes they made Peter worry. A Lion and Flower snippet.

A/N: This snippet is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Letters from Home**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I stared at the letter, no longer interested in plans or even celebrating the latest hard-won victory. In truth, the two and a half months since our departure from Cair Paravel had been incredibly lonely and the letters from home were a lifeline.

"Is aught wrong, Your Majesty?"

I looked up to see Oreius watching me. The flickering light from the fire threw odd shadows across the angular planes of his face. I shook my head. "No, of course not. Seems Rabadash is still enjoying the hospitality of Cair Paravel but Edmund and the girls are keeping him well in hand too. Susan's giving more consideration to his offer than I thought she would, though. Did Kat write any more news about young Corin?"

Oreius huffed, but I didn't miss the slightest hint of a smile that appeared. "Alambiel writes that the troublesome colt and his compatriots have yet to knock down any walls and inquires as to whether she should direct them to a specific weak point in the wall so I will no longer be unnecessarily paranoid."

Concerns forgotten for a moment, I chuckled. "Sounds like something she'd say." Then I looked again at the last portion of the letter Lucy had written and my amusement faded.

"Something troubles you."

It wasn't a question. But I didn't care. Without Edmund here to turn to, I was limited in my choices of confidant and Oreius had long provided wisdom. And since he too left a wife at home this campaign, I knew he would understand my concern. "It's just that- Thalia's ill and you know how determined Ed has always been about limiting details in these sort of letters, so I don't know why or to what extent she's ill."

"Did she not send a letter this time?"

I shook my head. "Only Lucy wrote. I suspect Edmund and Susan delegated the task to her since they are preoccupied with Corin and Rabadash."

"What does the Valiant say?"

"Only that Thalia is too ill to even try to write but she sends her love and should be well soon enough." I groaned in frustration then rose from the stool and began pacing. "But why is she ill? How long has she been ill? The letter's a little over a week old, is she still sick?" I ran my hand through my hair. "I don't like that I am here and she is there but I can hardly leave. We still haven't cleared Ettinsmoor."

A large hand rested on my shoulder and squeezed. "It will never be easy, Peter, but remember why we are here. To protect our people from further incursions by the Fell Giants."

"And to protect the ones we leave behind."

The Centaur dipped his head and echoed, "And to protect the ones we leave behind."

I folded the letter then added it to the bundle of letters I'd already received. My siblings would have told me if Thalia was so ill that I needed to return home. And Kat would have mentioned it to Oreius otherwise he wouldn't have had to ask. A Gryphon's scream echoed through the night air and one of our forward scouts landed in front of my tent. She bowed her feathered head. "Your Majesty, General! A band of Ettins has joined with the Northern Giants. They prepare to march on Narnia tomorrow."

"Where are they and how many?" Oreius demanded.

"They are a league to the west. Forty-five in all but they have made camp and are deep in their cups."

I looked at Oreius. "Gather the troops. These fiends cannot be allowed to get past us. We attack them now."

The Centaur bowed. "At once, My King. Basheera, gather the other scouts and determine the swiftest course for attack."

As they left, I strapped on Rhindon. My gaze fell on the letters. "Take care of yourself, Flower," I murmured. "Take care of them all, Eddie, while I'm away." Shouted orders echoed the camp as Oreius and the other officers rallied the troops. I nodded to myself. We would stop these Giants and we would keep the ones we left behind safe. The letters from home were what inspired us all to keep fighting. Taking up my shield, I marched away from my tent.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! All right, so here's a glimpse of Peter's Ettin Campaign. My longer stories, _ALitD: Unveiled, Steadfast and Valiant_, are currently on hold until December but I couldn't quite stay completely away from Narnia. Now I must go back to my real work. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


End file.
